


Thnks Fr th Mmrs

by JupiterJoon



Series: BTS Drabbles/Imagines [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18 emo song references, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of boy on boy kissing, Emo boy Jin, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, Smut, So it's a little crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: You help Seokjin sort through his old things at his parents' house. You stumble upon Jin's emo years and relive the memories.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You
Series: BTS Drabbles/Imagines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Thnks Fr th Mmrs

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jin's mesh shirt in the Black Swan MV and underthejinfluence's influence

The car door slams shut behind you as you take in the manor that is, or now was, Jin’s childhood home. The first time you came, your heart had dropped into your stomach, fearing that Jin’s parents would be the stereotypical rich in-laws of a television drama.

Now, you stare on with the same awe at the lovely front garden that wraps around the side of the massive home, but there are no nerves. Mostly because Jin’s parents aren’t here. They’re lovely people and always welcome you, but as the significant other, you can’t help but feel nervous around them. Your feet crunch in the gravel as you pass the  _ SOLD _ sign in the front yard, trekking up the doorstep where Jin waits.

“I can never get over how amazing this house is,” you say.

“Wait until you see the new one,” Jin says with an eye-roll. “We are never getting a house like this, just so you know.”

You nod with a smile, taking Jin’s hand in your own. He does this more and more now. Sneaking little comments about your future together. It made you giddy, but the reason you’re here has you even more excited. Since Jin’s parents were “downsizing” to a gorgeous home on a nearby lake, they told Jin he had to either take his things or donate them. You were about to take a trip down memory lane that you desperately needed for blackmail after he saw your parents’ 6-foot photo of toddler-you dressed as a doily last Christmas.

“I cannot wait to see your baby pictures,” you tease, heading up the staircase.

“You won’t have to wait long,” Jin shrugs. He heads back to his childhood bedroom. Despite his parents already moving out, they didn’t touch anything in here. Various books and Nintendo figurines line the desk and dresser, and Jin’s first guitar still sits in the same chair he’d left it in last visit.

“You’re lucky,” you say, plopping onto Jin’s pink bedspread. “My parents snoop anytime they get a chance.”

Jin chuckles, already popping open a box that most likely came from the attic labeled HIGH SCHOOL. “They are probably scared of what they’ll find. I mean, I’m absolutely perfect, why would they want to ruin that image?”

You fall back on the bedspread, ignoring your boyfriend’s self-indulgent commentary. The ceiling still has the outlines of glow-in-the-dark stars that once clung there. You remember him explaining the constellations he’d chosen the first holiday you slept over.

“Oh, speaking of…” Jin trails off. You roll your head in his direction. He’s got some black binder in his hand. With a big grin, he turns it to face you. It’s covered in band stickers, with magazine cut-out letters that read “Thnks fr th Mmrs <3”

“Oh my god,” You immediately scramble to attention, reaching for the book. “Did you have a burn book?”

Jin shakes his head, sitting next to you as you open the book.  _ Holy shit _ .

“Jin,” you breathe, running your fingers over the photos. It’s pictures of your boyfriend, somehow still looking exactly the same, but in a very, very different setting. The old photographs are a bunch of myspace-bathroom-level selfies, probably printed out from a flip phone, of Jin and various people in all black, fake lip piercings, shaggy dyed hair, and no smiles to be seen. “You never told me you were an emo kid.”

“I was waiting to bring it up when you got bored, to spice things up,” Jin shrugs, but you can see his pink ears. You glance back at the photos.

You point to a particular shot of Jin sat by a fountain, fake tattoos drawn on his arms wearing a WHITE CHAPEL band T-shirt and gloomy look on his face. “Okay, so I know you are definitely underage here, but you look fucking hot. Your eyeliner game is better than mine.”

Jin scoffs, a small smile dancing on his lips as he stares at the photos fondly.

“I can’t believe we were both emo kids,” you laugh, flipping to another page. A bunch of photos in a park fill the page, all the kids in black with studded belts and chains seeming out of place in the scenery.

“ _ You _ were an emo kid?” Jin says, eyes incredulous. You wave him off, a topic for another day.

“Holy shit,” you jab your finger at a photo of Jin slouched against a wall, another boy’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. “That is  _ not _ Namjoon.”

“You bet your ass,” Jin laughs, taking the book from your lap to place in his own. “I remember the skirt phase. Joon had the ‘disrupt the establishment’ agenda down pat. We even-” Jin suddenly snaps the book shut.

You jump up onto your knees, the old bed creaking beneath you. “You what?” Jin avoids your curious gaze. “You what Jin?” You grab his arm and start shoving him back and forth. “Do not keep this from my emo kid fantasies!”

“Ah, well,” Jin mumbles, lips pouting as he focuses intently on picking at a loose sticker. “We might have... done one of those emo boys making out videos... and it kind of... did really well on Youtube.”

Your stomach flips as your jaw drops. Woah. Jin clutches the binder tighter. You zero in on it. “It’s in there, isn’t it.”

You reach for the binder again, but Jin holds it to his chest. He curls onto his side and you pounce on him.

“Away, you pervert!” He cries out as you tickle him.

“Me?” You laugh, “You made out with your best friend for views!”

“Don’t say it out loud!” Jin wails. He squirms beneath your tickle attack.

You halt, dipping low to Jin’s ear. “Was it hot?”

Jin gasps, body tensing, and you take your chance to snag the book. He cries out, following after you, but not quite as intently as before. He rubs his forehead into your shoulder in embarrassment. “I knew it, you liked it.”

“Stop,” Jin whines. “We were... experimenting.”

“Hot,” you say again. You page through the binder, then pause. “Really, can I see?”

You check with Jin whose chin is perched on your shoulder now. His cheeks are pink, but he nods with eyes screwed shut.

You flip back to where you stopped. It’s the very next page. A crappy printout of a Youtube screengrab with…. 40,000 views?

“You were a fucking emo boy celebrity?” You exclaim.

“I mean with our faces…” Jin reaches around you to point at the photo.

It’s a lot to take in at once. Even in its grainy, aged state, you can barely contain yourself. Namjoon has bleached hair and a pierced eyebrow. His hand wraps around Jin’s neck, a studded choker peeking through his fingers. Jin’s plush lips consume Joon’s in the image, leaning in like he needs it, brown highlights showing off the shaggy cut. And the cherry on top, all his skin is on display through a high-collared mesh shirt.

“Wow,” you whisper, cheeks even hotter. “It’s uh…”

“It’s embarrassing,” Jin grumbles.

“It’s so hot,” you continue, turning to look at Jin.

“Oh,” Jin says, blinking. A sly smile creases his eyes. “You were one of those teens who went youtube-searching for this stuff, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” you say with no shame at all, “and if I found this, I might have fainted.”

Jin coughs, trying to take the book from you again. You hold it at arm’s length before you both and assess the photo again.

“So you and Namjoon?” You tease. “You seem really into it.”

“I like acting,” Jin defends.

“Mhm, acting,” you tease again.

“You know, It’s really weird that you’re pushing about me kissing someone else,” Jin murmurs. Suddenly, he perks up. “Actually, I think I still have most of this outfit.”

“You have no idea how turned on I just got,” you say. And it’s true.

Jin hops up and walks over to some more HIGH SCHOOL boxes to rummage through the contents. He throws out a few shirts to pick up a mesh, long sleeve shirt. “This is the one!”

You scramble over to him and the large, open box. You gasp albeit a bit dramatically at the contents. It’s filled with black, a stark contrast to Jin’s current wardrobe. There are the occasional neon purple and green, layers of sweaters, stripes, band tees, skinny jeans. “It’s like Hot Topic threw up.”

Something in the box catches his eye. “Oh my god, it’s the whole outfit.”

“The whole outfit?” You repeat. Your stomach twists in excitement. Jin nods, holding up a pair of ripped skinny jeans and some tangled ball of… “are those fishnets?”

Jin stretches the fabric until it expands to a thousand little square holes. “My mom refused to buy me the real thing, so I cut up some thrift store jeans and wore fishnets underneath for the effect.

“Put it on,” the words rush out of your mouth. You’re already lifting the bottom of his shirt. “Please, please Jin, put it on.”

He swats your hands away but takes the shirt off. “I’ve never seen you so excited to see me put clothes  _ on _ .”

You either. You don’t even appreciate his broad shoulders and curved waist as you eagerly watch him try to pull the mesh top over his head. He pauses, so you grunt in impatience. “Turn around.”

“What? Why?” You complain, still turning around on the bed.

“You need to see the full effect,” Jin says. In your boyfriend’s childhood bedroom, sitting on his bed, you almost feel like the horny, angsty teenager you were years ago. Your heart rate picks up when you hear the rustle of clothes and Jin knocking into a box or two.

Your pulse flatlines when you turn around on Jin’s “okay.” Standing before you is every fantasy of your emo heart made a reality. Topped off with studded choker, the mesh shirt fits snug around his form. The sheer of the fabric casts shadows over the dips of his collarbones and emphasizes the curve of his waist where it hangs looser. And just above the line of his acid-washed jeans is the band of the fishnets, peaking through the slashes in the jeans that run so high you can see the edge of his pockets peeking out through some of the holes. The fishnet beneath shifts as Jin cocks a perfectly shaped hip to the side.

“ Cute is what I aim for ,” He says with a wink. Your eyes snap up to his face and you almost snort. Punk rock dreamboat from the neck down it seems. His hair is still off his forehead and parted to the side. Jin immediately looks scandalized by your snorting, covering his exposed chest. “What?”

You shake your head as you walk over. “It’s not finished yet.”

You scratch your fingers through his hair to tease it out. It’s not exactly the best haircut for the outfit, but his bangs relax over his forehead. His doe eyes peek at you from underneath, tongue wetting his lips. Wow, they would look amazing with snakebites. But one thing is still definitely missing.

“Do you have eyeliner?”

“Thought you’d ask.” Jin beams, holding up a black stick in between you both. “Why don’t you put it on.”

You squeal, grabbing the pen and guiding Jin over to a chair. He settles in, and you can’t help but hop in his lap. It’s all you can do to focus on his face and not the way his nipples perk through the mesh fabric. Jin wraps his arms around your waist to steady you, a smirk telling you he knows you’re enjoying this and he is, too.

“Close your eyes,” you say, trying to school your face and be a professional about this. The fate of this look now rests in your hands.

Jin pouts. “How can I when you’re this close?”

“What, don’t you trust me?” You frown, tapping at one of the pointy studs on the collar.

“Mm-mm,” Jin shakes his head and furrows his brow to maximize his pout. “Wanna keep looking at you.”

You almost melt. God, he’s too perfect.

“You can look at me all you want with a sultry smokey eye,” you say as you place your finger at the edge of his eyelid to pull into a straight line.

“Good point,” Jin hums. You get to work gliding the black ink over his eyelid. When you start on the second eye, he suggests, “You should wear one of my favorite band tees. Then we’ll really be official.”

You try not to drag the pen up the left side of Jin’s face. God, you really are a 16-year-old again if that just made you giddy.

You clear your throat and focus on your work, so Jin sits patiently. You brush some of his bangs out of the way, watching as his coon eyes come to completion by your handiwork.

“Okay,” you lean back, assessing the black mess around Jin’s eyes. You ruff up his bangs one last time. “Keep your eyes closed.”

You run over to the box and dig through to find an oversized shirt, which is honestly difficult. Jin seemed to be all down for the tight-fitting band tees. But finally, you find a Panic! At the Disco Tee that will fit. You shuck your top, shove down your shorts, and quickly rub your finger over the eyeliner pen and smudge it on your lids. Honestly, you put yourself together faster than it took to do both Jin’s eyes.

You spin, standing before your seated boyfriend. He looks a tad ridiculous, legs now crossed with hands resting on his knees, eyes still closed dressed like he’s going to a Black Veil Brides concert. You take his hands. “No peeking!”

Guiding him back to the mirror over his dresser, you stand side by side. In a feeble attempt to add some style, you rough up your hair a bit.

“Okay, open them.”

Jin’s eyes slowly open, and holy fuck, if it’s not like the introduction to the Miss Murder music video. Against soft cheeks and parted plush lips, his eyes are somehow sharp yet naive. It takes everything in you not to grab a fist of that mesh shirt and jump him.

Jin traces the makeup around his eyes, perfectly done up. You smile proudly, pulling on the edges of the Tee which barely hides your underwear. And you wore black today, score.

“Is this a wet dream,” Jin marvels, eyes raking over your simple getup. 

Facing each other, you stare up at his shadowed eyes, wide with wonder. “If this is a dream,  wake me up when September ends .”

Jin’s jaw drops. “You did not.”

“You look like my  dirty little secret ,” you continue, stepping closer and rubbing your hands up the mesh material.

“And you're the  girl all the bad guys want ,” Jin quips as he grips the sides of your tee and pulls you flush to him. You smooth the material of his mesh shirt, appreciating his broad chest and firm pecs. Jin’s breath catches when you roll over his nipples.

“Oh?” You inquire, ghosting your thumbs over his nipples through the scratchy mesh material. The studded collar bobs over Jin’s adam’s apple as he gulps. “My sensitive emo boy.”

“Stop,” Jin whines, burying his face in the nape of your neck. You nip at the reddening shell of his ear, pushing forward until his calves hit the edge of the bed. You give him a gentle nudge, and he obediently sits on the bed.

“ Hello there, I’m the angel from your nightmare ,” you sing.

“That’s a good one,” Jin says, genuinely impressed. You remember the picture, Namjoon holding Jin as he kissed him on what was most likely this very same bed. You straddle Jin again. His brown eyes are half-mast, yearning for you through a haze of black, lips already perked to receive your kiss. You stroke your thumbs over his blushing cheeks, rolling your hips once, watching his jaw slacken.

You lean in, but just before you press your lips to his, you grind down hard. He responds immediately by sliding his hands from your waist down to your ass. “ Is this more than you bargained for yet ?”

“Uh-huh,” Jin nods, too entranced to think of a good comeback. He’s pretty quick-witted, so you loved that you could render him speechless at times like these. His fingers dip under the edges of your underwear taking them lower. Your hands drift down his neck, over the curve of his clavicles, and thumb at his nipples again. He lets out the sweetest whimper, and it’s like music to your ears.

“ I’m dying to tell you anything you wanna hear ,” you murmur, lips brushing his with each word. Jin’s fingers dig into your ass to help you grind down. “But I’d rather have your cock in my mouth.”

“I don’t remember that part of the song,” he suddenly contests. You twist your mouth in question, wondering if he really just shrugged off a blowjob. But then he flops back on the bed. “You are definitely  the friction in my jeans , babe.”

You snicker and slide off his lap onto the floor. Jesus, on your knees with your boyfriend on the edge of the bed. It’s been ages. And it’s been even longer since you’ve run your hands over distressed jeans, fingers catching on the frayed edges. With how high the cuts go, you realize something.

“Do you only have the fishnets on underneath?” You ask, placing a kiss to his exposed knee.

He throws an arm over his face in embarrassment. That’s a yes.

You palm at the bulge in his jeans and he moans. As you continue, he can’t help but prop up to get a better view, rocking into your grip. Once you have his attention, you mouth over his clothed cock and reach under the sheer shirt. Jin’s groan cuts off in a yelp as you snap at the band of the fishnets. You place kisses over the zipper, finger toying with the button, loose from constant fastening and unfastening over the years.

“You’re really into this, huh?” Seokjin says between heavy sighs, hand brushing the hair out of your face. You look up, knowing the smudge of eyeliner does wonder for your eyes.

You pop the button of his jeans and tug sharply on the jeans. “ Dear Maria, Count Me In .”

Blush splotches along Jin’s chest under the mesh as he takes a few deep breaths. “Dear god, I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.”

“ Why don't you show me a little bit of spine ,” you sing, bobbing your head side to side to the tune. You can’t believe how affected he is by some clever song references, but it eggs you on. “ You’ve been saving for this mattress, love .”

“You have to stop that or I’mma cum before you even touch me,” Jin whines. It’s so cute, you can’t help yourself.

“ Better MakeDamnSure ,” you sing softly, dragging his pants down to the rhythm of the old Taking Back Sunday song. Jin whimpers, the sound catching in his throat and breaking into a groan as his cock is freed from the tight fabric.

The threaded squares pull and imprint against his shaft that tries to break free, already rock hard. You rub his length and watch the little holes change in size as it scrunches, probably stimulating his entire cock with each drag of your hand.

Jin hisses as you swipe your tongue over the head, leaving sloppy kisses and soaking the elastic pattern.

“Please,” Jin croaks, hands fisting in the pink bedspread.

You lean back on your heels to readjust. Jin’s blushing back at you with hungry, smeared eyes and red cheeks. His lips are swollen from biting them and trying to hold back. The mesh shirt leaves nothing to the imagination, down to the elastic band of the fishnets which criss-cross over his spread legs and aching cock before you.

“What?” He asks when you don’t make a move, shaking his bangs over his eyes.

“ God does it feel so good, ” you say, catching his eye. It’s  like your wildest dreams come true . “ Cause I got you where I wanted right now .”

Jin grinds his teeth and sucks in a breath, clearly struggling to hold it together. You kiss the base of his shaft, fingering at the holes of the fishnets. “You look so hot in these. Really don’t want to take them off.”

Jin shudders. You glance up as his body quivers. He isn’t looking at you, just chewing on his lips. Finally, he utters, “Then don’t.”

You take a steadying breath, not believing your boyfriend’s words.

You tighten your grip in the holes, then yank hard. They break with minimal effort. Actually, it’s kind of surprising given they’ve withstood all these years. Nevertheless, it still makes Jin jump. His cock stands erect, the skin velvet soft to the touch as you take it in both hands.

Jin sighs, shoulders still tense from the surprise. You stroke his thick cock, thumbing over the tip, wanting more of those sweet little whimpers. And he supplies, legs twitching with anticipation. He’s absolutely wrecked, hands tangled in the comforter, lips swollen, fishnets ripped down his thighs. An absolute mess of precum and heavy breathing.

“You look so hot spread out like this,” you muse, placing a kiss to the head. “Want you to face fuck me.”

Jin groans, hand knotting in your hair immediately. You hold his cock at the base, firmly massaging the underside. “ Suffocation with no breathing .”

Jin suddenly furrows his brows. “That is not emo that is punk rock.”

“They were kinda the same thing.”

“Uh-huh,” Jin draws out, trying to stay focused on his pun as you twist your wrist over the head. “And they say  lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off. ”

You scoff. “And my clothes are still on, aren’t they?”

Jin can only see the top of his Tee, but his eyes darken. “That really was one of my favorites.”

“Wanna cum on my face while I’m wearing it?”

“Holy fuck,” Jin groans, hand starting to nudge you towards his cock.

You bat your lashes at him as you open your mouth and stretch out your tongue. “ Break me down .”

Jin nods, speechless once again. The grip on your hair tightens, your eyes close, and your tongue touches the flushed head of his cock. The salty taste of precum slides down your tongue quickly as he wastes no time nestling his cock deep into the back of your throat.

You moan, swiping your tongue along the underside as Jin pushes your face farther down. You could never take his whole length, and feel your mouth flood with saliva in protest as he drags you off his cock and back down by your hair. You relish it, the way he fills up your mouth, how you both look and feel like teenagers again experimenting for the first time.

Except this is a game you both know well at this point. Jin loves to go deep and you want to be used. Your boyfriend always took what he wanted when you gave it so willingly. He keeps a steady rhythm, quick from the beginning, and you can tell how desperate he is, soft sounds escaping his wet lips each time his cock nudges the back of your throat.

He hoists himself up, pulling you off his cock. You slurp at the drool that sticks to your mouth and his cock, licking at the slobber that had dripped down your chin. You smile up at him, eyes hazy with lust.

“God you are so fucking hot,” Jin admires, wiping his thumb over the drool you missed. He brings it to his own lips and has a taste. Your heart skips a beat, watching him suck on his thumb, covered in the spit from sucking on his cock.

“More,” you whine, staring at the monster in front of you.

“Hell yeah,” Jin grunts out. “ Until the day I die, I’ll spill my load for you .”

You almost choke on a giggle as he starts thrusting up into your face, holding you down with both hands. All you can do is grab onto his thighs, fingers slipping under the fishnets, and moan into his thrusts. He groans deep, hard, and then he seizes. But he doesn’t pull off. You’re a bit confused when you don’t taste anything.

“My parents are here,” Jin barely squeaks.

You jerk back, almost falling onto your ass. “What?” you hiss. But now you can hear the sound of a car idling. “You said they were at the lake house!”

“They were at the lake house!”

“What are we gonna do?” You panic, wiping at your mouth.

Wait. You and Jin both blink at each other. Two adults wondering what to do now that the parents are home. You crack, and you both muffle your laughter even though his parents are probably not even in the house.

“Are we about to get caught by my parents?” Jin asks. You hear a car door close outside, so you think fast. You sit your ass back on your heels, shake your hair out of your face, and open wide.

“Better finish quick.”

Jin’s eyes almost burst from their sockets. “Are you serious right now.”

“That I want you to cum on my face and us rush to clean up before they reach your room? Yes.”

“You would have gotten me in so much trouble back in the day,” Jin scolds, but he stands to his feet and positions his cock just shy of your mouth. You can’t help shuffling closer, desperate to choke on it just a little longer.

“ I’m a lady and ladies shouldn’t be messed with ,” you sing quietly as Jin jerks off, his cock somehow even fatter in his own grip.

“Fuck,” Jin tucks his chin, eyes locked on your open mouth as he sinks back in. You stare up at him, obediently waiting to accept whatever he’ll give you. A few tears slide down your cheeks when his cock buries deep in your throat.

“Shit, shit shit,” he pants when you garble around his cock. He quickly pulls back, tapping the head against your tongue as he fists his cock. 

Jin’s hips buck forward and your eyes fall closed. His hot cum spills over your lips, your cheek, and onto the shirt. You swipe your tongue over your bottom lip, savoring the taste and listening to his mewls. You love the high-pitched whines and stuttered breaths he makes as he cums, too consumed by pleasure to be shy.

All too soon, Jin is grabbing at your shoulders, pulling you to your feet. You open your eyes, smiling at his panicked, flushed expression.

“We gotta get you cleaned up and I gotta get this shit off my face,” Jin whispers. Before he can get to it, you grab his wrist. Just like he’d done earlier, you wipe his thumb over a glob of cum on your cheek, then press it to his lips. Jin’s eyebrows shoot into his fringe, but he still takes his thumb into his mouth. You drag it down, over his tongue, his bottom lip, and his chin. He stays still until you bring his jaw closed for him with the tip of your finger.

He swallows.

“Oh, we’re definitely doing that ag--”

“Honey! Where are you?” Jin’s mother’s voice calls from the foyer. You both jump apart. As swiftly as possible, you fling the shirt over your head, trying to wipe the cum as it goes, and Jin flies into his bathroom.

“Why are you hiding in your own house?” you whisper shout as you search for your clothes on the floor. God, this is not the part of being a teenager that you wanted to remember.

“I look like a fucking sexy raccoon!” You hear Jin moan in the bathroom. “Go! Keep her busy!”

You huff, tugging on your clothes. Your hair is a fucking mess from Jin’s hands and your clothes are wrinkled from being on the floor. You turn to stick your tongue out at the bathroom door, then dash out of the room.

“Hey!” Jin calls quietly. You look through the crack to see him smiling at you from the bathroom. “ Haven’t you ever heard of closing the goddamn door? ”

With a shake of your head, you shut the door and head downstairs to distract his parents. You can’t help but sneak one more under your breath, “ So long, and goodnight. ”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find all 18 song references ;D?


End file.
